


This Reader gets Around

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: A plethora of greentexts & short stories about the Gems having lewd times with you, the reader! Each story is unrelated & features different pairings.





	1. An Afternoon with Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Amethyst being lewd.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 9, 2018.

>”Hey man! What’s up? It’s been awhile since you’ve swung by the temple.”  
>You smile at Amethyst, the small purple gem leaning casually on the doorframe  
>”You gonna just stand there and stare at me, dude? Come inside.”  
>She smiles at you, batting her eyes  
>Is she hitting on you? You can’t really tell  
>Slightly confused (and definitely aroused), you walk inside, shutting the door behind you  
>Amethyst flops onto the couch on her stomach, her ass especially curvy in those skintight leggings she always wears  
>”You wanna head out to the boardwalk or something? I haven’t eaten in, like…at least two hours.”  
>You shake your head, stammering out that you already ate  
>(And you want to have a little longer look at her in that position)  
>”Whatever floats your goat. I’m gonna get a snack real quick.”  
>She hoists herself up, sauntering over to the kitchen  
>Your eyes are glued onto her swinging hips  
>”Dude?”  
>Your eyes snap upwards, thinking you’ve been caught  
>”I can’t decide; should I have some Chaaaps or a popsicle?”  
>Almost before she finishes her question, you reply the latter  
>”Yeah, it’s been pretty hot outside lately, and I think Steven’s weird little friend took the last bag of Chaaaps in the house.”  
>Amethyst walks back over towards you, unwrapping the popsicle  
>She wraps her luscious lips around the popsicle, licking the tip of it  
>She moans as she licks it from the base, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes  
>”Mmmmm, I love cream-flavored.”  
>Her voice drips with seduction, just as the frozen treat drips on her chest  
>”Fuck, I usually try to swallow it all, but sometimes it’s too much and it leaks out.”  
>”Yo, would you do me a solid and wipe it off for me? I’ve kind of got my hands full with this thing.”  
>Blushing so hard you’re sure you look like a tomato, you reach forwards and swipe the liquid off with your finger, rubbing against her smooth gem  
>You begin to look for a napkin, but before you get up, Amethyst interrupts  
>”Here, let me just lick it off. No clean-up needed.”  
>Almost shaking, you move your finger in front of her mouth  
>She takes your finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around to get everything  
>With an audible pop, she leans back, leaving your finger coated in a thin layer of saliva  
>”Yum, don’t want to waste a single drop.”


	2. A Really Giant Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Alexandrite uses her massive tongue to make Anon cum.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 13, 2018.

>Walking on the beach, you kick rocks as the tide crashes besides you  
>”Oh, Anon~”  
>You look up about 30 feet to the source of the sound  
>It’s Alexandrite  
>She waves at you, and you nervously wave back  
>”I’ve heard that you like larger women. Is that true?”  
>You nod, speechless in the face of this beautiful…lady  
>”Well, would you like to see what it’s like to be with a ginormous woman?”  
>You nod even more vigorously than before, your swim trunks already forming a small tent  
>Crouching down, Alexandrite scoops you up in one of her hands  
>You feel so small, but still protected in her light grasp  
>She raises you up to her face, smiling at you  
>”Now, I’m afraid we can’t do this the traditional way, but maybe you’ll like- this?”  
>The top part of her face raises up, revealing a cavernous mouth  
>Saliva drips from her fangs, her giant tongue sitting in the middle of them all  
>You get the idea, and pull off your trunks  
>You sit naked in the palm of Alexandrite’s hand, but you’re warmed by her breath  
>Seeing that you’re ready, her tongue slithers out of her mouth  
>The hot muscle makes contact with your flesh, making you shiver in delight  
>She presses down on the front of your body, covering you in a thin sheen of saliva from head to toe  
>Your dick is aching to be touched by her massive tongue  
>Hearing your moans and sensing your frustration, Alexandrite begins to writhe her tongue on your body  
>You pant as the velvety appendage glides over your throbbing cock  
>This is like nothing you’ve ever felt before  
>You grind almost unconsciously on it, slipping up and down  
>The giant gem smiles at you, amused by your lack of control  
>She begins to quicken her ministrations, sliding over your body slightly faster and with more force  
>Your entire body is massaged by her tongue, and it feels so good  
>Your pleasure begins to grow exponentially, spreading throughout your body   
>You moan loudly, humping against her  
>You’re so close to cumming now, you can’t take it  
>Seeing this, Alexandrite finally breaks her silence  
>”Cum for me, Anon. I want you to cum all over my tongue.”  
>With that, you orgasm hard  
>You feel like your soul is leaving your body through your dick  
>What feels like the largest nut you’ve ever nutted looks like a tiny puddle on the giantess’ enormous tongue  
>Alexandrite grins and gives you a quick peck on the, well, entire face  
>”I hope you enjoyed that, Anon!”


	3. Would this still be Considered a Threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Ruby & Sapphire have sex with Anon, & turn into Garnet halfway through.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 16, 2018.

>”H-hey, Anon? Saph and I were thinking, that you’d maybe want to, well-”  
>Ruby twiddled her thumbs nervously, stuttering before Sapphire stepped in to speak  
>”Anon, we’ve seen how you’ve looked at us, and we know you want us. Ruby and I agreed that we could help satisfy those desires for you, if you’d like.”  
>You look down at the waist-high gems in disbelief  
>They actually want to fuck you? (that’s a first)  
>Sapphire looks at you patiently, while Ruby avoids eye contact, looking at the ground  
>”I…well, of course.”  
>Sapphire smiles at you, grabbing you and Ruby by the hand  
>”I knew you would accept! Come, let’s get to your room.”  
>You’re led by the blue gem to your room, where you sit on your bed  
>”Well?”  
>”O-oh, yeah.”  
>You pull down your trousers, while Ruby and Sapphire simply phase their clothes off  
>Holy shit, they are the perfect short-stack gems  
>Sapphire is slightly curvier than the lean yet soft Ruby, but both have the perfect bodies  
>Seeing your arousal, Ruby steps forward  
>”H-here, let me help you with that, Anon.”  
>Reaching towards you, her gem brushes against your dick, its’ smooth surface a little warm  
>Ruby wraps her hand around you, and begins tugging up and down  
>Sapphire soon appears next to you, eager to make this feel even better for you  
>While Ruby still pumps your cock at a steady pace, the blue gem wraps her plump lips around the tip  
>You moan as she suckles on it gently, shivering as she wraps her tongue around it  
>She soon starts bobbing up and down, her velvety mouth and tongue contrasting the feeling of her lovers’ soft, warm hand stroking your shaft and lightly fondling your balls  
>Your tongue practically lolls out of your mouth, floating in a plane of pure ecstasy  
>Just when you think you’re about to cum, all stimulation ceases  
>”W-what? Why’d you stop?”  
>Ruby and Sapphire are gone, leaving Garnet in front of you  
>”Oh…Sorry, Anon, they were just having too much fun, and I suppose they fused accidentally. It happens all the time.”  
>You accept Garnet’s apology, but you still have blue balls from being stopped so close to orgasm  
>Garnet certainly notices this, and she smiles at you  
>”Perhaps we could try something a little different now.”  
>Before you can question her, the tall gem climbs on top of you, positioning herself over your painfully-erect dick  
>She slides down the entire thing in one motion, and you feel yourself bottoming out inside her  
>Garnet begins to ride your dick, taking the entire thing over and over again  
>Somehow, this is even better than Ruby and Sapphire’s earlier work  
>If you were in ecstasy then, you’re basically in nirvana now  
>Your entire body is lost in the feeling of this intense pleasure, watching Garnet slide up and down for what seems like an eternity  
>You begin to moan louder, and Garnet picks up the pace  
>”You’re getting pretty close, aren’t you?”  
>You groan in response, which she interprets as a yes  
>”Anon, I want you to cum inside me. Cum for me, Anon, I know that you want to. I want you so badly.”  
>With those words, you feel an explosion of pleasure that rocks you to your core  
>You hump Garnet’s pussy recklessly, which is so tight that it feels like she’s milking you with it  
>You finally lay down limp, coated in sweat  
>Garnet slides off of you, a small stream of your cum flowing down her legs  
>She pecks your cheek, reforming her suit with your seed still in her crotch  
>”Thank you, Anon, we all had so much fun.”


	4. Rock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Pearl initiating sexy times with Anon & worshiping Anon’s dick.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 9, 2018.  
> (I think that I'm funny with these dumb pun titles, but really, I'm just sleep deprived & don't have anyone to stop me)

>”Oh, just a minute, Anon! I’ll be right there!”  
>Inside the temple house, you see Pearl walking down the stairs from Steven’s loft to the door  
>She swings it wide open before hugging you tightly  
>”Anon, it’s so nice to see you again! Come in, I’ve just made some fresh lemonade!”  
>You step into the house, then walk up to the kitchen counter where there’s a pitcher and cups  
>Pearl pours you a cup of lemonade, leaning on the counter next to you  
>You sip the lemonade, which has the perfect ratio of sweet to sour  
>You tell Pearl that you love the drink and that she’s always a good hostess  
>She grins and blushes, placing a hand on yours  
>”Anon, you’re too kind! I just like pleasing people, that’s all.”  
>As she says these last words, the gem traces her hand up your arm and onto your chest  
>”In fact, I think I could do a lot better to make you comfortable, don’t you agree?”  
>Once you take a moment to comprehend what she’d said, you nod your head vigorously  
>She smiles and stands up, pulling you with her  
>”Good. Now, how about we go to my room in the temple? I wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt us.”  
>You eagerly follow Pearl to the temple door, stepping in to her cavernous chamber filled with water towers  
>She leads you by the hand to a dry, secluded spot in a corner of the room  
>You both sit down on the ground, where Pearl practically pounces on you  
>She unzips your fly and pulls your cock out, running her smooth, thin fingers over its’ length  
>”Oh, how lovely! I had a good feeling about you, Anon, and I’m glad to see that it was right!”  
>You chuckle nervously, your dick slowly becoming harder as she continues to touch you gently  
>”You have a beautiful cock, Anon; it’s really quite nice. Not too long or girthy, the perfect size! I do hope that you’ll allow me to perform oral sex on you.”  
>Again, you’re left speechless for a moment, but you quickly consent to Pearl’s request  
>”Thank you so much! I think we’ll have a fantastic time tonight; let’s get started!”  
>Pearl grasps your dick, handling every inch of your shaft  
>She traces her fingers along your veins, feeling them pulse as blood pumps through them  
>Finally, a single fingertip is drawn up from the base of your cock to the tip, where Pearl swipes off a bead of precum that’s formed  
>She daintily licks your fluids, seemingly savoring the flavor  
>”Mmm, what a pleasant taste! Would you mind if I have another try?”  
>Pearl leans down, her lips meeting your glans lightly  
>She looks into your eyes as she kisses the tip wetly, a strand of saliva connecting you and her lips after she pulls away  
>She focuses her attention back on your shaft, kissing up and down its’ length  
>Her tongue peeks through her lips, eventually swirling on your cock  
>The gem brings her hands to your member, softly tugging on it as she continues to use her tongue  
>She slowly begins to twist her hands around you, adding an additional sensation to the experience  
>She teases your tip for a few moments, lapping up the precum that is now practically leaking out  
>Eventually, though, she engulfs the head of your dick in her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop  
>All the while, she is still jerking you with her cool, soft hands  
>Pearl begins to bob further down on you, taking more of your cock inside her mouth  
>Your hot flesh grows hotter as you feel her tongue writhe around your member  
>You’re a mess at this point, hardly able to form a coherent thought  
>All you know is how good this feels, how good she feels  
>You can feel this pleasure building up inside you, a warm, fuzzy sensation spreading throughout your body  
>Sensing that you’re close, Pearl wraps her lips around you and jerks you onto her tongue  
>You grip the floor hard as you cum, your jizz gushing into Pearl’s mouth  
>She swallows everything, not letting a drop leak out  
>Once she’s seemingly milked you dry, she opens her mouth again, letting you slide out  
>She looks at you with a caring expression, her cheeks flushed and her mouth messy with her saliva and your fluids  
>”Thank you so much, Anon. I would be so grateful to you if we could do this again sometime.”


End file.
